Enough is Enough
by Welshwitch
Summary: McCall quits and leaves town. Hunter goes after her


Enough is enough  
  
  
  
It's always hard to work on a case when there are kids involved, but this latest case seemed particularly hard on McCall We had been investigating a couple of child murders and it looked like the work of a serial killer. We were closing in on him when he made his fifth victim.  
  
We were called to a park downtown were a man, who was walking his dog, found the body of a child. Black and whites were already at the scene.  
  
"What have you got Bill?" Hunter asked. Another dead kid Sgt. A girl, about seven years old, she was strangled." "Ok, we'll take a look."  
  
It wasn't a pretty site; I found it very hard to look at. But I'll never forget the look on McCall's face when she saw the little girl. She looked angry, shocked and turned around to head for the car.  
  
"Can you guys handle this?" Hunter said to the other officers. "No problem" "Ok, thanks."  
  
I walked up to McCall and we stepped in the car.  
  
"Rick" she said fighting her tears "I don't think I can take this anymore, enough is enough." "DeeDee please, hang in there, we almost got this guy."  
  
She looked at me and said nothing, but her eyes said everything. She was about to break down. As soon as we got back to the precinct I went to get us some coffee. I saw her go to Charlie's office. When I got back with two cups of steaming coffee she was gone. Charlie called me in when he saw me.  
  
"What's up with McCall?" he asked me. "I don't know, this case really got to her somehow." "The hell it did she just quit." "SHE DID WHAT????!!!!!!"  
  
My mouth fell open and I was dumbstruck, I'd never believe she'd do that again. Not after what we shared a while ago. I promised her I'd never let her down and I wasn't going to now.  
  
"Charlie you are gonna have to give this case to someone else, I've gotta find McCall." "But Hunter you are close to finding this guy." he tried. "Sorry Charlie but I made her a promise and I'm gonna keep it. I want to know what's going on." "Ok I know I can't stop you." Charlie said "She was going to leave town for a while." "Thanks Charlie."  
  
I drove like mad to her house, but she was one step ahead of me, she'd left. I let myself in with my key and started looking for some clues as where she might have gone. We had talked about going away for the weekend sometime to a lakeside cabin that she knew was for rent. But where was it. The answer lay on the kitchen table. I think she wanted me to find it. As I sat there my mind wondered to six weeks earlier. McCall and I were having dinner together at one of our favorite restaurants and had a very nice time. She agreed on a nightcap at the beach so w went to my place. The beach, the booze and the passion did their work and we ended up in bed together. The next morning we were both embarrassed and had a good talk about it. That's when I promised her to never let her down.  
  
I went to my place to pack some stuff and started my drive up to the lake. It took me about two hours to get there and the sun was starting to set. I parked the car and walked towards the cabin, she sure picked a great place to stay. I knocked on the door, no answer. So I went around the back and that's when I saw her sitting by the side of the lake with her feet in the water and the sunset in the background. She looked so beautiful. I stood there and watched her for a while. She turned to look at me as if she knew I was there watching.  
  
"Hi, how did you find me?" I could tell by the sound of her voice she had been crying. "You left me a clue on your kitchen table." "Didn't you have a case to solve?" "What do you think I'm doing now." I'm not one of your cases Hunter."  
  
She got up and walked to the cabin, I followed. When we got to the porch I grabbed her arm and turned her around.  
  
" What's wrong with you DeeDee, I'm worried about you." "Let go Hunter" she said, I did and she walked to the door. "Don't do this DeeDee, do you remember what I said I won't let you down."  
  
She stopped, turned around and started to cry again. I put my arms around her and held her for a while and then we sat down.  
  
"I just couldn't take it anymore, all those innocent kids." she said softly. "I didn't like it either." I said still holding her. "Rick, I went to see the doctor last week because I wasn't feeling too good, she had a big surprise for me. I'm going to have a baby, your baby."  
  
It was like my heart stopped beating when she told me. I looked at her and saw her worried look but the only thing I could do was smile.  
  
"Well then it's about time I come clean too, I love you. I have since the first day I met you and after what happened six weeks ago it only grew stronger." "Oh Rick I felt the same way but I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to ruin what we had."  
  
We sat there for most of the night just talking. The next morning when I woke she was still sleeping and I watched her. She looked so beautiful sleeping. As quietly as possible I got out of bed. There was enough in the fridge to make a decent breakfast and while I was busy I saw DeeDee rushing by on her way to the bathroom. Next thing I heard she was throwing up. She came out looking as pale as a sheet.  
  
"Want any breakfast?" I tried. "Just a cup of tea and some dry toast please." "Ok, coming up. Why don't you go outside we can have it on the porch." "Yeah, I'd like that." she said with a faint smile on her face.  
  
I brought her the tea and toast and sat next to her on the bench.  
  
"Rick what are we going to tell Charlie?" "How about the truth. He's not."  
  
I couldn't finish my sentence for she was up and running for the bathroom again. We went back to LA that afternoon to tell Charlie, he was thrilled for us but hated to lose his best team. I asked DeeDee to marry me the same day and she said yes. We were married a week later at a beach ceremony with our relatives and some close friends. Eight months later she gave me a beautiful babygirl. 


End file.
